Soran Kantai, Sortie!
by TTKDagwon97
Summary: The mighty clan of Aqua Force was patrolling the seas of Cray when they encountered the Abyssals. To combat the danger, they sent out their elite troops to an expedition in their home world. What they didn't expect was that they are now working together with the ship girls. How will they get along? (Rebooted from The Blue Storm Fleet (Soran Kantai))
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is Kineke13. This is a reboot of a story I thought of while watching the Kantai Collection anime. I hope I could entertain you all with this story. It is mostly based of the Anime, but without death scenes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard or Kantai Collection. They belong to their makers.**

XXXXX

 **Third POV**

At the bottom of the ocean in the Magallanica nation, inside the base of the Aqua Force clan, were the elite troops called the 'Blue Storm'.

Formed by the Vice-Admiral, Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom, they were the ones to ensure the safety in the most dangerous parts of the ocean.

After the Great Invasion War of Link Joker, Maelstrom was incapacitated from battle. Even though many would seek him out for his opinion on dangerous matters, the dragon has lost the ability to battle in the front lines.

Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-Drive Dragon, who was the Rear-Admiral, was then chosen to succeed Maelstrom, and was renamed to Blue Storm Wave Dragon, Tetra-Burst Dragon.

Inside the control room of the Blue Storm headquarters, Tetra-Burst was overseeing the reconnaissance teams sent out to scout or capture the remaining Link Joker invaders who were left behind. His fellow captain, General Starless, was manning the radio.

"Starless, connect me to the reconnaissance teams." Tetra-Burst said.

"Right away, sir." Starless answered.

After a few minutes, the screens were filled with the men from the reconnaissance teams.

"This is Tetra-Burst to Recon Team 01 to 05, status report?"

"This is Spyros from Team 01, we found nothing out of the ordinary, sir."

"Zaharias from Team 02, same happening here in our area."

"This is Gregorius from 03, nothing but algae and more algae, sir."

"Tidal Tempest from 04 on the line, we've got nada for the past hour."

It looked like the threat has truly been neutralized, but one couldn't be too sure. There was still one team that needed to report.

"Recon Team 05, report" Tetra-Burst commanded, but no answer came from the other end.

"Recon Team 05, respond!" he repeated. The only sound that could be heard was static.

"This is getting weird. For the past 2 hours, Team 05 hasn't responded yet. Do you think something went wrong?" General Starless said.

"To be honest, I don't know. But they must have a reason to not respond. When they won't come in after an hour, we shall go look for them."

After those words, there was a transmission coming in from one of the screens. (Talk about plot convenience.)

A young man wearing white suit with green accents and a large gun appeared with a pure small white dragon on his back.

"Sir, this is General Hermes and Icefall Dragon from Team 05, we are now returning to the base. Permission to open the gates? We have news to report!"

They both looked like they sustained damage with the tattered clothes and the wounds on the little dragon.

"Sir, permission to open the gates?" Starless asked.

"Granted. I want to know more on how they looked so damaged." Tetra-Burst responded.

"Roger! This is General Starless to Hermes, we are now opening the gates!"

XXXXX

Outside the gates, the young man named Hermes entered the base with much haste. He entered a room where he stood alone.

An alarm then sounded inside. Holes opened around the corners that were sucking out the waters.

A few minutes later, the room was now empty except for the man and dragon. However the one called Hermes then fainted before the doors opened for him.

XXXXX

Tetra-Burst was now standing along with Starless at the doors of the infirmary waiting for the doctor.

After half an hour, a blue haired woman in a white nurse outfit with an eye patch, named Medical Officer of the Rainbow Elixir, came out of the treating room.

"Doctor, how are the two of them?" he asked.

"Hermes suffered minor injuries, so he will be fine. Icefall on the other hand has been asleep during the examination, but he would be alright after a day of rest, so no need to worry."

"Thanks doctor, is it possible to speak with them?" Starless asked.

"Yes, but only Hermes would be able to talk right now." She said.

"That is alright, carry on, doctor." Tetra-Burst said.

After the woman left for the other patients, the both of them walked into the infirmary to find Hermes sitting next to Icefall who was sleeping.

"Sir Tetra-Burst, Sir Starless!" Hermes said, and saluted them.

"At ease, general. Now, what was the news that you were talking about?" Tetra-Burst asked.

"It sounded like it was really urgent." Starless added.

"Yes sir, as you already know, we were looking for remnants of the invaders today, but we found something way out of the ordinary." Hermes told.

"Does it involve the invaders?"

"No, but here is the weird part: in one of the caves we were investigating, we found something we thought was impossible. A portal, to another world."

Silence was then found in the room. The one who broke it was Starless.

"You're telling me, that you and Icefall, have found a portal, to another world? Preposterous! It must have been your imagination, general!" he yelled.

"Sir, it's true. I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth!" Hermes tried to defend.

"Starless, I think we need to hear the rest of the story, than you can yell at him. Besides, did you forget about Earth? So it isn't that farfetched" Tetra-Burst tried to compromise.

"Alright sir, but if he is making this up, I'll punish him with another drilling session." Starless agreed.

"Now, what's the story, general?"

"Yes sir!"

XXXXX

 **Hermes POV**

 _We were looking for any remnants of the invaders in the coral reefs. We were about to leave towards the next area when Icefall noticed something strange._

"Icefall, where are you going?"

"Don't you see that light under the reefs? It's really strange to see that kind of light in here."

"It's probably the after effects of the glowing corals, leave it be. We still need to scout the other areas."

 _But Icefall ignored my words and swam towards the glowing lights. I tried to get him back here, but he was already too far away from hearing distance. Naturally I followed him into the reefs._

"Icefall, if we don't make it back here, I'm going to blame it on you if we get in serious trouble! Where are you?!"

"Over here Hermes, you won't believe what I have found!" Icefall said.

 _I then followed his voice and found the portal I mentioned. It was hidden in a giant cave surrounded in corals. It was even big enough to fit the Vice-Admiral._

"Hermes, do you see the giant portal?" he rhetorically asked.

"Yes, I can see it too. Icefall, we need to report this. If this were to leak out, the pirates might use it to plunder treasures behind this portal."

 _I tried to contact the base, but something interfered with our radio communications._

"Damn it, I can't get through. Do you have any luck?"

"No, same here." _Icefall answered._

"It must be the portal that's been running interference. What should we do now?"

"We should return to base for now. We need to report it as soon as possible."

"We can't! If we leave this place, the portal might get found by the pirates, or worse yet, the invaders." _He reasoned._

"You may be right, but we need to report it immediately, you know how General Starless is with late reports."

"Who cares about late reports now? I say to at least look what's behind it, than we return. Is that alright?" _he proposed._

"No, we can't. Who knows what happens when we enter. We might not return here."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take. I'm going in. You can return if you want."

 _With that said, Icefall immediately swam through the portal._

"Icefall, wait! Damn it, I'm going to blame you when we don't return here!"

 _And then I followed him. The next thing we know, we got out of the portal and arrived into another abyss._

"Not much of a difference, don't you think?" _Icefall asked._

"You're right. Let's go up to the surface. We might get a better sight."

 _So we swam towards the surface. But before we could reach it, we were almost hit by something._

"Hey look out!"

 _We evaded the projectile as it was launched into the air. We turned around and saw some kind of creature._

 _It was a machine-like whale, but armed with cannons in his mouth and his back. His mouth was covered with a teeth-like motif that looked creepy._

"What the hell is that thing? It looks like some kind of fish who got an accident with the dentist."

"Never mind that, since it's hostile, we need to take it down." _I reasoned, and began to shoot towards the creature._

 _The creature swam in almost every direction and was hard to hit._

"Damn, why is that stupid whale so fast?!" _I complained._

 _After a while, I was able to shoot it down when Icefall released his frozen breath attack. It sunk directly after getting hit._

"Hermes, when we get back, we need to report about this, right?"

"Of course, you dimwit! Everything we see here must be reported back. We can't keep it a secret to the base." _I retorted._

"Yeesh, you really ought to calm down. We still need to get a visual of the surface."

 _After the little shoot out, we then went up towards the surface and stood on the water._

 _The sky was grey like a storm has been brewing for a while. We were surrounded by wreckages of those mechanical whales with damages that were still recent._

"More of these creatures? Something tells me this world got a huge infestation with those."

"Oi Hermes, do you hear it? It sounds like a battle is going on" Icefall said.

 _We also heard a battle, so we hid behind one of the wreckages and saw a sight we couldn't believe._

 _Girls water skating in the water with riggings and smoke pipes for ships, battling those whale creatures we encountered earlier (Some of them were even flying)._

XXXXX

 **Third POV**

"Alright, that's enough! All we heard is that you've got into portal and encountered some kind of creature, and now you're telling me girls are fighting those monsters. You're just making this up!" Starless yelled.

"With all due respect, sir, I'm telling the truth." Hermes countered.

"Starless, let the boy finish." Tetra-Burst defended him.

"Continue, general."

XXXXX

 **Hermes POV**

"What the hell is with this scène! Why does it look like there are girls wearing equipment for a ship battling those monsters?"

"I don't know, but we should at least get visual evidence. If we at least show them to the boss, he might believe our story." _Icefall said._

"You're right. At least we won't get our ass kicked without reason."

 _With that being said, I took my camera and took some shots of the battle. I noticed that it was almost ending since most of the creatures were retreating._

"I've got to say, they really are disciplined in their battles. But arrows that transforms into planes?! What kind of moron thought that it would be a good idea to invent that?"

"That might be the case for us, but remember: this is another world. So we can't criticize much about it." He retorted.

"Yeah, I know. But still, it bothers me that those girls are used in that kind of battle."

"It's not our right to judge their actions. Save it when you get the chance to meet the creator of their weapons."

"We'll have to return to base. Did you get the footages?"

"Enough for a short film. Let's make a run for it. The less we get seen, the better.

 _Afterwards we were about to leave when Icefall noticed something._

"Hermes, do you see that little fighter drone there?"

 _He pointed towards a flying drone that released a torpedo-like object before exploding and it felt straight towards a girl separated from her fleet._

"Oh no, she'll get hit. I need to help her!"

"Don't do it, you stupid dragon, you'll blow our cover if you go to her!" _I yelled, but again, he was gone before my words could reach him._

 _Before the torpedo could reach the girl, Icefall blocked it from her with his energy shields. But when the missile hit his shields, the impact was too strong that he was knocked out immediately._

"ICEFALL!"

 _I ran towards him and found him unconscious from the blast. Unfortunately, the girl was now aware of us._

"Ano, is he going to be alright?" _she asked._

 _I looked at her and got a good look on her. Long brown hair with a feather ornament on her left side while dressed in a white sailor uniform with green accents. She was equipped with a chimney on her back, hand-sized cannon and 2 torpedo launchers on her legs._

"What is your name?" _I asked._

"Kisaragi, destroyer of the 4th torpedo squadron." _She answered._

 _Destroyer? Torpedo squadron? Where in hell did we get into here._

"OI! Kisaragi! Are you there?!"

 _As I heard voices, I saw a fleet of more of these girls coming up this way._

'Crap! I need to go. If they see me, I'll get my ass fried.'

 _I then took Icefall on my back and began the submergence before Kisaragi tried to ask something._

"Ano, what is your name. I would like to thank you and your friend for saving me."

 _Even though it was stupid to say, I told her my name._

"Hermes, just call me general Hermes, and my friend's name is Icefall."

 _And with that, I dived back into the ocean and swam back to the portal and got back here as soon as possible._

XXXXX

 **Third POV**

"And that's the story. If you don't believe me, take the memory card of my camera. All the evidence is in here." Hermes said determined.

He took out a card from his camera and gave it to the Rear-Admiral.

"We'll definitely take a look. If what you said isn't true, you're going to regret to be even in this troop." Starless threatened.

"Now, now, Starless. No need to go that way up. General Hermes, for now I suggest that you take rest in the barracks and wait for following orders." Tetra-Burst said.

"Yes sir!"

With that, both Tetra-Burst and Starless left the infirmary and headed towards the control rooms.

"Sir, you don't actually believe that crap right now? He is obviously lying, they must have gotten stuck in some hole in the area and he tried to come up with a random story to get out of trouble." Starless said.

"You're getting too cynical, my friend. You've got to be more open minded when it comes to these things. Besides, if he actually lied to us, why would he even give us his memory card to show us something?" Tetra-Burst answered.

As they were talking, they walked into to control room. They took the memory card and swiped it in. When the screen was done, it showed the girls Hermes was talking about fighting the creatures they encountered.

"Unbelievable! Who knew that such a world existed besides the earth." The Rear-Admiral admired.

"To think he actually spoke the truth. I really need to cut the cynicism."

As they watched more images, the alarm was sounding off. The rooms were turning red, which indicated that it's a major emergency.

"Sir Tetra-Burst, we've got report of unknown units surfacing from the coral reef area! They are wreaking havoc as we speak!" a sailor reported through the intercom.

"Sir, when they say the coral reefs, do you think…"

"Perhaps, but no matter the threat, we must deal with it! Starless, contact the available men in the fleet and send them towards the coral reefs. If my suspicions are correct, we may need all the men we have." Tetra-Burst commanded.

"Yes sir!"

XXXXX

 **Author Notes.**

 **Well, this is the reboot of my story. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to get some other chapters here, but with summer exams coming up, it might take a while. Hope you review soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight Vanguard or Kantai Collection. They belong to their own creators**

XXXXX

 **Third POV**

At the surface of the coral reef area, chaos is ensuing. The Aqua Force units who were struggling against their foes are almost running out of ammo.

Their enemy was something they've never seen.

First were the black fighter drones that looked eerie with the tooth motif on the underside. They were really persistent and almost managed to destroy fleets by sending missiles and torpedoes to their foes.

But the one who was leading them was a woman. But she was not ordinary.

She had a pale skin. Over her legs she wore thigh high black boots. She wore a deep white leotard over her entire body. On her neck was a horridly black and tooth covered collar. A cape was draped on her shoulders.

In the woman's hands she held a long silver staff. And to top it all off on her head of long smooth silver hair she wore a black headgear with a vicious look and white tentacles and cannons mounted on the sides.

Her official name was the Wo-Class Carrier from the Abyssal Fleet.

She doesn't show any emotions, but most of the soldiers knew the intent she had when she arrived here: the intent to destroy everything in her path.

As the time passed, only a few men were still fighting the woman while most of them were too injured to continue fighting.

"We can't keep this up much longer, where is our reinforcement?!" one of the sailors asked.

"They said they would come at any second, we need to hold on!" another said.

"If this keeps up, she's going to destroy us. Our ammo is getting wasted on those stupid drones she keeps summoning."

As the Carrier was approaching the remaining soldiers, a blast of water was fired at her. A shield appeared before the blast could hit her.

She looked to see a white dragon with blue accents and dual cannons on his back.

Along with him were a group of men that were clearly smaller than him, all of them wearing white naval uniforms with blue and green accents.

"Sir Tetra-Burst, you came!" one of the soldiers yelled.

"Of course. If a threat is coming, I'll always come to the rescue. What's our condition?" Tetra-Burst said.

"Most of our troops are injured and incapacitated. But luckily we didn't get any casualties."

"I see, and what about the enemy?" he asked.

"The enemy is slowly approaching one of the main lands. What is more is that she is alone but a real powerhouse. Most of our weapons are getting deflected. She is also capable of summoning flying drones to slow us down." A soldier reported.

' _This is getting out of hand. If this keeps up, she might get on land and terrorize the local people.'_ He thought.

"Alright. Leave everything to the Blue Storm Fleet. Return back to base for recuperation at once." Tetra-Burst commanded.

"Yes sir!" they said.

After most of the troops retreated back underwater, Tetra-Burst and his men, consisting of Starless, Tidal Assault, Wheel Assault, Zaharias and Ianis, were watching the woman as she is coming at them with minimum speed.

"To think that woman was capable of bringing our troops in bad shape. She really is a monster." Zaharias commented.

"No need for that comment, commander. She must be scouting on what was beyond the gate Hermes found, right? If we leave her be, maybe she will return back to her world?" Ianis said.

"Ianis, do you know what you're saying! If we just leave her be, she's going to destroy everything here. Not to mention, she might give a report that this land is ready for an invasion. We'll get an entire fleet of them on our head, and we already have those stupid Link Joker remnants to worry about!" Starless yelled.

"Silence! For now, we must reduce the damage she caused here. Men, let's go with Formation Legion Penta." The rear-admiral commanded.

"Yes sir!" they all complied.

With that being said, Zaharias, the commander, made the first move. With his hydro blade, the 'HES1740', he tried to slash the carrier, but her shield deflected the attack, and he was sent flying back to the others.

"You alright, commander?" the rear-admiral asked.

"Just a few scratches, sir." Zaharias confirmed while holding his thumb up.

"Okay! Tidal, Wheel, you're up!"

With a nod, Tidal Assault rushed in with his energy blades while Wheel Assault boosted his speed with his own blades. As Tidal tried to slash her, her shield appeared again, but this when it hit, there were cracks on it.

With a satisfied grin, Tidal returned back to the troops.

"The shields are weakening! Ianis, try to break through those cracks!"

"Yes, admiral!"

As Ianis, the partner of Zaharias, was booting his guns up, the woman summoned a swarm of fighter drones to intercept his attacks.

"Hah, like those drones are going to help. I'll just blast through those." Ianis laughed.

The laser beams Ianis used were no match for the drones as they exploded after immediate contact. A few beams were able to reach her shield and after a few seconds, it broke down.

The Wo-Class Carrier grunted, as her defense was now broken.

"Let's finish this! Starless, it's time for Blue Storm Burst!"

"Roger"

As the dragon and human were both jumping into the air, the Carrier shot missile from her cannons. But they easily dodged them.

Starless fired a few shots at her with his gun, but she brushed them off easily with her staff. But when Tetra-Burst used his Dual H-Cannons TB, two torrents of water streams were launched at her.

She tried the use her drones to slow down the torrents, but they ended up getting deflected as the pressure was too great for them to stop. She could only watch as the torrents were approaching her.

With a big splash, the woman was surrounded in a cloud of the residual steam from the blasts.

As the steam was clearing away, the Carrier was lying on the water with a battered body while panting heavily.

"It looks like the worst is over. Zaharias, Ianis! Detain her immediately! We need to question her on what motives she has for coming here." Tetra-Burst said.

"Yes sir!"

XXXXX

A few days after the battle, the portal in the coral reef was now guarded with sharks and tear dragons in case another creature tries to enter.

The Wo-Class Carrier is imprisoned in one of the prison cells of the base until further notice.

Back in the command room, the dragon admiral was looking at footages the uninjured soldiers were able to make from their battle.

With his mind filled with questions, he looked at the images with full intent when Starless came back from the infirmary.

"Sir, from what the sick bay could tell, the damage was heavy but not life threatening. The soldiers are going to be alright after a few weeks of rest." Starless reported.

"That's good to hear. Thank you!"

"Are you still looking at the visuals of the battle?" he asked.

"Yes, even though I've watched those footages a hundred times, I can't stop looking at them since it intrigued me. To think such creatures would exist." The dragon mused.

"How is our prisoner? Did you get any information out of her?"

"No sir. She stays quiet when we tried to interrogate her. It seems like she is the silent type who are not easy to crack." Starless said.

"I see. Well, as long she doesn't stir up trouble while being detained, we'll leave her be."

"Is that a good idea sir? What if she's just resting until her powers come back and break out of jail?" he questioned.

"When that happens, our guards will stop her. Besides, most of her equipment got locked up in our vaults for safety measures." The dragon replied.

Silence then filled the room while the dragon was still watching the footages. After a few minutes, Starless asked a question.

"Sir, can I ask you something?"

"You just did, my friend. Now ask again." He teased.

"Wouldn't it be better to blow up the cave where the portal is located? It would save up a lot of trouble if we did that."

"Normally it would. But like I said, I'm intrigued with that world. I would like to investigate more." He admitted.

"Is that a good idea, sir? With all your respect, if we keep this from the other leaders of the clans, we will have another civil war at our hand."

"No need to worry, my friend. I intend to make a report for the other leaders, but we need more research to make it presentable. Or else we're going to declare war on a world that has nothing to do with our own affairs." He explained.

"So, what is our next move?" Starless asked.

"I was thinking of making an expedition to that world."

"What? But sir, if we make an expedition, who is going to keep an eye on our prisoners? And what about the monthly clan meeting?"

"I have asked senior Maelstrom to fill in for me. He won't complain if it's for a just cause." He said.

"But sir, Maelstrom has been incapacitated for months! I don't believe he would be capable to lead the rest of our men in such a state." The partner argued.

"Who said that I'm that incapable to lead our men?!" An old grumpy noise said.

As the partners looked aside, they saw a purple dragon with blue accents looking at them. He was equipped with two rocket batteries on his shoulders and flight decks on his hips.

"Vice-Admiral Maelstrom!" Starless said, and saluted to the dragon.

"At ease, soldier. Now, would you restate that I'm incapable of leading my own men when I'm not able to battle?" he threatened the captain.

Starless was speechless while Tetra-Burst was trying to hold his smirk at the scene.

"I may not be able to battle, but I'm able to lead and strategize out men into a force you wouldn't want to meet. Is that clear, Captain?!"

The captain didn't answer back.

"IS THAT CLEAR, CAPTAIN!"

"YES, VICE-ADMIRAL MAELSTROM! I WON'T DOUBT YOU AGAIN" He yelled in a scared voice.

The Vice-Admiral now gazed his look on the Rear-Admiral.

"Now, Tetra. Are you sure to make such an expedition? From what you have told me you, it might be a world that may not have meant to be discovered. You may not be able to return back to Cray." He warned.

"Yes sir. Like I said before, I'm willing to risk it since it might be beneficial if more of those creatures appeared. Even if my hunch is wrong, I will get our troops back to the base even if my life gets sacrificed." Tetra-Burst determinedly said.

Maelstrom then smiled at the passion the Rear-Admiral radiated.

"That's the spirit, kid. Good luck on your trip. You can leave the rest of Aqua Force to me" Maelstrom said confidently.

"Yes, Maelstrom-dono" Tetra-Burst saluted.

After Maelstrom had left them, Tetra-Burst turned back to his captain.

"Do you still think he would be incapable to lead our remaining troops now?" he asked with a grin.

"No, sir!" he answered back.

"And just in case he wouldn't be able to get the situation under control, I've also asked Trans-Core and Revonn to help him. For added insurance of course" He added.

"Well then, make sure to give the memo to the rest of the Blue Storm Fleet to get ready in two days for an expedition. Let's see if this trip is going to be worth it."

XXXXX

In the command room of the naval base, Battleship Nagato, a black haired woman with a headgear similar to an antenna, was reviewing the reports of a few days ago.

Even though the plan of recapturing the W Island was scrubbed when the enemy detected the 3rd torpedo squadron, there were thankfully no casualties.

Afterwards the plan went by without much of a hitch. Operation FS is still good on tracks.

But one thing was worrying her.

At the last moment, destroyer Kisaragi was almost victim to a suicide attack from a damaged enemy fighter when a little white dragon appeared before her.

The dragon produced a shield that protected her, but has gotten unconscious on the water from the impact. A few seconds later, a young man in a white naval uniform with green accents came to pick him up.

According to her, the names the man gave her were 'General Hermes' and 'Icefall'.

Nagato thought that it was utterly ridiculous. Dragons were a myth to everyone, so naturally, everyone shrugged it off and reasoned that she was able to dodge the attack. But she was still inclined that it happened. Nagato knew that she doesn't lie, but her story is just unbelievable.

As she was reading the reports again, her sister ship Mutsu, a woman with short brown hair and wearing the same headgear as Nagato, came to the room.

"Nagato, are you still reading the reports from our previous operation? I thought everything was already resolved." She asked.

"I know, but something bugs me about it. Destroyer Kisaragi isn't a girl that lies. However, the part of where she was saved by a dragon is something that tells otherwise." Nagato replied.

"Maybe it's an image that she saw when almost facing death? It happens sometimes with people." Mutsu suggested.

"If that would be the case, why would she see a dragon? This is getting confusing."

"Well, whatever the case is, I'm sure it's nothing." She shrugged.

"What is our plan now?" Mutsu asked.

"For now we shall concentrate on getting more resources. Did our scouts find anything?"

"Still no word from them, but it's still early to tell, so no worries." She said.

"Alright." Nagato said, and she turned back to the reports. She hoped that it wasn't a bad sigh for them if they appeared again. Or else everything will turn for the worst if they worked for the enemy.

XXXXX

 **End of chapter. An expedition has been announced for the Blue Storm fleet to travel to the world of the ship girls. Hope you read and review, see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
